KING HULK
by JotunChick11
Summary: Times have changed, and so has the world. In this world ruled by the Supreme King, Hulk is the most humorous and easily offended king in the world. Join us... In KING HULK!


**This is based off of a game I played with my two sisters. I have to give them a lot of the credit for this idea, but I assure you that Matt was all mine (But he did belong to Stan Lee first), as well as Alex, and anyone other than...**

**Hulk/ The King of the Stark Tower**

**Beast/ The Ambassador for X-men**

**Wolverine/ The unworthy peasant that defiled the King's halls**

**AND**

**Dr. Strange/ The doctor as well as the Wizard**

**I hope you enjoy this fic, I assure you that beyond the first chapter you will find laughs, excitement, Romance;) and much much more. Do not be fooled by it's outer lack of gusto... No, delve deeper and it will be as exciting as the Avengers, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and The Hobbit combined.**

**Come closer... And take a look in the Medieval realm of...**

**''KING HULK.''**

* * *

Beast poked his head in the doorway nervously. Seeing the massive throne and the jester's seat empty he assumed that the king was at a feast. He rubbed a blue paw through his fur, and entered the throne room, adjusting his tie.

''Oh great and Powerful King Hulk.'' He called, wishing no one would answer. When no one did he relaxed, loosening his tie.

''I swear! The mighty King Hulk has us working night and day. Thinking someone would be fool enough to invade his kingdom.'' The loud booming voice of the head guard, Thor said, announcing his presence.

''Oh Sir Thor!'' He cried, walking up to them slowly, ''Where is the glorious King Hulk?''

''He is coming back from a feast in the Savage Land, he insists on calling it the Tropic Land so don't call it by it's name in his presence.'' Thor whispered, his face breaking into a big grin.

''When will...'' Beast stopped at the sound of trumpets, coming from the main hall. ''Nevermind. I see he has returned.''

He bowed to the guards and tightened his tie, then knocked on the great oaken doors that led to the throne room.

He heard trumpets again, and the herald began to speak, ''King Hulk Humbly...''

''I'M NOT HUMBLE!'' The King roared, making Beast jump in fright.

''... Graciously! Graciously allows the Ambassador of X-men, Sir Beast, into his court.'' At the heralds cue, Beast walked in, bowing until his head touched the floor.

''Thank you my Wonderful and All-powerful King Hulk. I give you X-men's and my greatest thanks.'' Beast offered, hoping his groveling would allow him to leave the King's court alive.

''Humph.'' Hulk growled, digging into a tyranosaurus leg.

''I come here with the X-men's plea to... Perhaps be given...'' Beast's eyes were drawn towards the herald, who was pretending to kill himself with his cane.

King Hulk roared with laughter, his spittle flying. ''He's killing himself! HAHAHAHA! Don't you see that what I see is funny is funny?'' He asked, lowering his brows dangerously.

''Hahahaha... So funny your Majesty, it is very comical.'' He spluttered, watching as the herald winked at the jester, who was clad in a green and gold costume.

''Now go on... But be warned I just ate, so the clock is now ticking.'' The King said, yawning as a clock set for 5 minutes started ticking out its tune.

''The X-men ask you humbly for a few more acres of land to the east... The school for mutants is flowing, and we have many new recruits... But we are filled up, and children are forced to sleep on the grounds... Your Highness?'' Beast stated, numbly realizing that he didn't recognize the jester and herald. They were... New.

''Fine... But no more. If I find you here asking for more land... I'll take away what I already gave you and behead you. Understand?'' Hulk lamely tossed the bone to the ground and snapped his fingers, and two guards hauled the carcass away.

''Call in my concubine, and send the contract with her.'' Hulk said again, gesturing at his jester to start fooling around.

A blonde haired girl came in, her hips sashaying unnaturally and as Beast looked harder he could see that her feet were bound.

''My King...'' She mumbled, stroking the side of his face while she handed him the vellum that contained Beasts valuable contract.

Hulk smiled and opened the paper, signing his name at the bottom, then he wacked it on his heralds head. ''Matt you useless dungheap, bring this to the ambassador.''

Matt frowned, and guided himself over to Beast.

At first Beast was confused, the boy never blinked, and he gazed at something behind Beast that he couldn't see. He looked behind him the realized in horror that the poor boy was blind.

''Here sir. I'm sorry for everything that happened to your friend.'' Matt whispered, handing Beast the paper.

''My friend?'' He whispered back, hastily writing in his name.

''The old jester, he was beheaded and then hanged in the courtyard for his crimes... Don't really think he's dead though.'' Matt frowned and walked back over to the throne. On his way the jester tripped him, and Matt fell on his face.

''So sad... Jester's having to cause other people harm to get the king's attention.'' Beast mumbled sadly, remembering Wolverine. He had been the jester Matt had been referencing.

* * *

**Hope y'all loved the first chapter, keep reading it'll only get better. And Bruce will reclaim the throne from the really egotistical Hulk;p**


End file.
